I don't want to wake up, Commander
by Yummykingdom
Summary: "Levi, may I question why you're naked?" "I like sleeping naked."


Sharp golden rays of sun pierced the white thin material of the curtains, annoyingly lightening the room. The young boy, clearly vexed and unwilling to wake yet up, pulled the blankets higher, covering his whole face. Only some pitch black locks came out of the sheets abruptly, in contrast with the white colour that prevailed the whole room. The warmth that the blankets provided him was like a drug, a pain-killer to his black eyes from fatigue, the hurt legs, the so many bruises that covered his slender body. He sank further in his sweet shelter.

He refused to wake up, to face again those demanding bastards, to submit to their commands like a pig without free will and mostly he refused to yield to their fucked up desires.

Erwin said it would get better, that his life would change, that he would no more sell his body over food. Well, it wasn't food in this case, but their pervert minds and the always stated threat "You will get suspended", therefore his death. He had to do nothing but obey. _Fucking Erwin..._

He protected his eyes from the sunlight. His breath short and difficult to be achieved under the sultry atmosphere of the fabric but the darkness was all his exhausted body was curving...

One knock.

Who bastard dared to interrupt his peace? He didn't respond.

Another one.

Yet, he stayed silent. Whoever it was, he would eventually leave.

The door opened with a strong clash as the leg of the intruder hit with mighty force the wooden surface. However, Levi stayed still, too dull to move and look at, whom he supposed was, the man. He dug his head even deeper in the sheets, securing that no light will annoy him and wake him up from his slumber as much as to show him that he was not willing to leave the bed.

Fortunately, the higher-ups was too scared of him and what he might do to the recruits that they gave him a small room all for himself. It was indeed suffocating small but clean and provided him the proper peace he wanted badly. Long, thin curtains were hanging from the wooden window rail, next to it placed the, also, wooden nightstand with a candlestick on and a pile of books Erwin lend him. His bed, big enough for two people, seated in the middle of the room, decorated with white sheets, blanket and pillow cases. A small desk with a vase of violet roses on it and two chairs were at the opposite side. It was small and reminded him the infirmary but it was enough lucky in contrary with the other recruits who were piled one above other.

A hand suddenly grabbed the blanket and pulled it off of him. Instantly, cold air penetrated his skin, freezing his naked body. It was severely cold these days. As he was recalling good, it was almost Christmas. The fire place was long ago turned off. There was not even a glimpse of the comfortable red source of heat. He shivered and curled up, bringing his legs close to his chest and wrapping his hands around them. He was cold but too weary to move or put any meager effort to grab the sheets of the intruder and cover himself.

_Why he doesn't leave me be? _He thought as he hid his face in the curve between his chest and knees. He heard the man disappointed sighing and a moment later his strong hands were pushing him off the bed by his ankles. He hit the floor swiftly. Yet, he laid there, unconscious of his presence, with insistent closed eyes.

"Levi, open your eyes." the mesmerized voice of Erwin Smith echoed through the silent room. Of course it was him. Who would possibly be this time to his room, interrupting his sleep so arrogantly. He was such a dick! He pouted as he still kept his eyes closed.

"Levi!" he yelled this time. His firm and strict voice demanding him. Levi, again, didn't respond. The man, obviously, was starting to get irritated by the young's behaviour.

"LEVI!" The raven boy cried out loud from pain the moment the black leather boot hit forcefully the outer of his left high.

Both eyes slowly opened. "Oh... it's you." he weary said as he stood up and threw himself back on the bed, his face smacking against the soft mattress.

"Levi, may I question why you're naked?" Erwin bluntly asked as he sat on the chair next to him, crossing his legs casually.

"I like sleeping naked." the only response he received.

"I can see that." A few moments passed as both men stayed silent. Levi was the one who broke the strange and intense atmosphere.

"Stop staring my ass, you big pervert!" Levi yelled but still he didn't move, not even an inch, to cover his nudity. Maybe, he was enjoying it as much as Erwin. Teasing him was one of the little things he took pleasure in, his discomfort, how to break his always straight face. It was a fun game.

Maybe, this time Erwin would lose and succumb to his desires and to Levi...

With a swift and fast move Levi turned to face him, laying on the big bed seductively, his hand supporting his head. The look of his eyes carefully and without an itch of shame scanned the whole body of his future Commander, slowly undressing him.

"You're glad I'm paying a visit. Your supervisor is severely angry with you."

"Fuck him."

"You've skipped a lot of lessons."

"I already know how to fight."

"There are also reports of you beating the other recruits"

"They started it."

"For fuck's sake Levi would you be serious for once?" The blonde jerked off the chair as he stood up, clearly irritated. He was losing it. _I will win..._

"I am, Commander." He responded sarcastically, his eyes never leaving Erwin as he was walking around the room crazily.

"Of course, you're not! Levi... I want to help you but clearly your behavior will send you straight to their hungry mouths." his words came out softly, reminding him their decision. Get into the Scouting Legion or be killed. Whether you face it, he would still be killed. But he could live for a little longer, beside Erwin... It was his choice and Erwin did anything but help him. Yet, he disappointed him once again. And he was angry with himself. Angry for not being what Erwin wanted, his ideal man and soldier...

"I don't fit here..." The words came hesitantly out of his mouths, he was too scared to tell him the truth. He would get more disappointed in him. He would lose his hope for him. He would abandon him like every one else did in the past.

However, he didn't want to lie to him. From the very first moment, he was the only person who helped him, gave him food, a shelter, an arm to cry on... The least Erwin Smith deserved was a decent truth.

"Levi..." the sound of his voice broke. He stopped moving, coming closer to the bed and sat at the edge of it, facing the young boy.

"You don't understand Erwin. Every one sees me like a killer, a thief, a whore. I didn't start those fights, I was just defending myself." his eyes lowered. He was too ashamed to continue his story, too hurt to speak out. He sat up straight, his legs curled to his chest while trembling hands were playing with the sheets.

"I do. I do understand, Levi. You know you can trust me. I will support you no matter what. I've already proved you how far I would go for you. Enough far against the laws, the aristocrats, the king. Levi, I will do every thing to save you. So, please, help me to fulfill my promise. Help me to help you." His hand moved closer to his, touching softly his fingers. Erwin Smith wasn't a man of physical contact. He was distant all the time. Yet, at moment like this, he used to surprise him. Himself and Levi. The young boy was making him behave different. He was feeling a strong bond with him. A bond so deep, despite their short relationship. And he was willing to sacrifice every thing to never been broken that special bond.

Levi had potentials. Potentials to be the perfect soldier. He saved a kid from the streets. Yes, he stole, he killed, he committed many of immoral crimes. Breaking every law and every moral code. But that's what he needed to do in order to survive. He wasn't blaming him. No, he couldn't do that. He was giving him me a second chance. It was up to him to take it or leave it.

The young boy raised his face, locking his eyes with his blue ones. He liked Erwin eyes a lot. Too much that he couldn't admit it. They were calming him down. It was like he was watching the so-called ocean. He had seen pictures of it. It was so blue, like his eyes, and infinitive. He was staring at his own ocean.

"I'm sorry... I didn't... I know the consequences. I'm sorry, Erwin." The younger broke as tears appeared on his eyes. Levi wasn't used of crying. He almost never did. The first time he did Erwin was hugging him, gently brushing his fingers through his hair, appeasing him with his tranquilized voice. Now, he was standing in front of him, touching his hand. Levi wasn't crying in front of others. No one but Erwin.

The blond man leaned closer, properly, now, locking his fingers with the raven's, squeezing tightly his hand. It was a gesture of sympathy, to acknowledge Levi he was standing beside him, always insuring his safety and well-being.

More tears were streaming down of his redden cheeks as violently sobbings echoed through the pitch silent room. A tornado of hidden feelings and thoughts. His chest intensely bobbing, matching with the fast rates of his heart. Erwin wrapped his arms around his petite body, trying to immobilize him. His warm hand softly soothing his pain.

The young man grabbed his jacket, holding him tightly. He was afraid. Afraid that he might screw every thing up. Afraid that Erwin would leave him.

"I- I am sorry." words not easily to understand, still words with deep meaning beneath. Erwin understood. Besides he was still a young boy. He needed some one to protect him.

"It's okay, Levi. Just promise me you'll behave from now on." The boy hid his face into his firm chest, enjoying his toxic scent, his aroma. It reminded me him of roses. Roses were his favorite flower...

"Hm..." the boy didn't respond, just nodded. He liked being treated like that. Especially when it was Erwin. He couldn't quite explain why he was so attracted to this man. Maybe it was his always stoic form, his strong and honest character, the way his voice was soothing him, the warmth he was emitting... He wasn't sure himself. Why this man came so sudden into his life, turned it upside-down and affected him this much? It was strange, yet it felt somehow right.

Erwin's blue eyes glanced some bruises on his back. It was casual for a recruit to have bruises, due to the firm tightening up of the leather straps of the 3DM. However, these kind of scars didn't seem like the ones he had years back, even now. They looked different... like some one hit him, scratch him, tried to...

The tips of his fingers traced gently the purple marks which was placed low at his spine and then softly at the ones of his ribs and lastly at his neck. The boy sighed from pain and tightened in his arms.

"Do they hurt so much?" he calmly asked still staring at his body, trying to find other traces of his insult.

"No."

"Who did this to you?"

His breath stopped. Should he let him know? No. No. It would make things worse. Erwin would definitely get outrageous with the supervisors. Also, he would pity him even more. He didn't want to low himself much more to his eyes. He wanted to show him he could make it, to justify his risk.

"You can tell me every thing, especially when your health is involves. Who did this to you?"

"No one." The man lowered his head to face him, his hand gently pulling his head up by his jaw. His eyes were red, full of sadness and anxiety. He was still a boy, confused and scared. Scared of the unknown new.

"Levi! I don't want to pressure you but you leave me no choice. Do you want to ask your supervisors instead?"

"No. Not them. They... did this." his whole little body started shake, the knuckles of his hands were white from holding the leather jacket so tight. He was so vulnerable inside his arms. All he wanted it was to protect him, but he tremendously failed.

Reaching from him, his hands cupped the soft skin of his cheeks as his thumbs dried the salty streams of tears. Eyes glittering at the early sun light, radiating a path of promises, hope, admiration. The way he was looking at him left him numb, unable to act or respond properly, to function. He was beautiful. Levi's naked glory, such a mesmerized view to look at.

He leaned closer, inches away of his face, his lips. His fingers brushed the delicate characteristics of his beautiful face, his cheeks, his jaw, crossing by the end of his pink lips. The space between them dwindled, suffocating both of them. It was hard to breathe. Both bodies struggled for oxygen, struggle to maintain the lust, the rainstorm of emotions that overwhelmed them.

In the end, Erwin's lips kissed firmly his forehead, leaving them there more time than it should be. The young boy beneath him disappointed sighed. They both well knew that this wasn't right. But, it felt like the opposite. Being so close, hearing the other's heart beat, feeling one's hot breath against the other's skin. It felt so right that it was wrong.

A few moments of dead silent had passed, unwilling both parties to leave their positions. Lastly, Erwin gently pushed him back and stood up. "You should dress up. I'm going to deal with this matter right away. No one will ever hurt you. Do you hear me? No one." his voice firm, full of confidence, another promise.

"Yes." Levi still numb said as Erwin wrapped the blanket around his body. His eyes never leaving his.

"I will come back later." he heard the older man say as he closed the door, leaving behind him an already cold Levi. It was already christmas. The first he would spend under a roof. The first he would spent with a person. And that person could no one be than Erwin.

Erwin...

Still his scent wandered into the room, bringing back memories and desires. Roses. _That bastard. Who would afford such an expensive cologne today?_


End file.
